


Evolution of a Romance

by dragking8586



Series: Evolutions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reluctant Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: 2 years after Evolution of a Kiss.Harry's 5th year.  Harry is 15.  Roughly Order of the Phoenix time frame.
Series: Evolutions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056359





	1. Impassable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years after Evolution of a Kiss.  
> Harry's 5th year. Harry is 15. Roughly Order of the Phoenix time frame.

Sunday afternoon, September 3, 1995.

Snape took a break from his planning book. He got up from his desk and poured a short shot of brandy from his secret stash. He sat down on the short sofa in his office. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back while he mused. 

What disaster(s) will 5th year bring?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday afternoon, (same day) 3pm, Headmaster's office; Beginning of term.

"No, Albus." 

"Severus, you should have the honor of telling him." It was barely September and the start of term. Harry turned 15 over the summer. This would be his fifth year. Severus pushed himself up out of the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. He walked slowly to the window and gazed over the grounds, eyes half hooded by his dark lashes.

"It is no honor to take away a young man's choice of what direction his life should go." Albus sat behind his desk sipping the potion from a goblet that would slow the spread the damage the curse was causing his body. "What if he says no?" Severus asked. "We can only hope he sees the logic of our proposal." "Your proposal, Albus," Severus corrected. The conversation lagged in companionable silence a few minutes.

"I can't believe the Ministry agreed to this." "Harry is underage, this is true. I cannot force either of you to do this. However, Severus, his safety is at great risk. There are rumors he may be kidnapped," Headmaster answered. "So, *all* Mr. Potter and myself have to do, with parental, or in this case, guardian's written approval, is get married, spend some time on a honeymoon and you give the Ministry a copy of our marriage certificate, which will be overwhelmingly approved, if not exactly accepted." "Astute and concise as always, Severus. Harry needs a bondmate, Severus. Someone who can perhaps zero in on his where-abouts in the event he is abducted. And he needs training. Training Harry without the bond might be useless. I think with which you have some experience." The Headmaster looked over his half-rimmed glasses questioningly at Severus. "Is there truly no one else, Albus?" "He needs a powerful wizard. Besides myself and the Dark Lord you are the next logical choice." Severus turned back from the window to face Headmaster. "It is the only way," the Headmaster intoned sadly.

Another few minutes passed in silence. Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "Then I suppose we should call a meeting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
7pm; Headmaster's office:

"The evening meal should be finishing by now." "I imagine so, Severus." Silence descended again. After a moment Severus spoke softly, "I would like his Head of House to be present." "As you wish, Severus. You know she won't approve." "More like righteous indignation. I can hear her now." Albus chuckled softly. Severus quirked a small smile. A second later the Potion Master's expressionless mask was firmly back in place. "We will tell them together," Severus stated. Albus nodded and walked to the fireplace and floo called Minerva. He asked her to collect Harry and step through the floo into his office. "Is something wrong Albus?" "I hope not," Headmaster responded honestly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Minerva stepped through the floo and Harry followed right after. More like stumbled right after. Harry and Professor McGonagal shared a concerned look when they realized Professor Snape was also in the room. Minerva decided to speak first. "Albus, why are we here? Has something happened?" She queried, glancing back and forth between the two men. "In good time, Minerva. Harry my boy! How was your summer? "Ok," Harry hedged. "Everyone sit down." Headmaster indicated with his left hand for Minerva and Harry to take the chairs in front of his desk. Severus finally stirred from the window and took one of the wingbacks near the fireplace and crossed his legs. He was devoid of his teaching robe. Harry was always surprised when seeing Snape without his Professor's robe. His shoulders were only slightly broader than his narrow hips. Snape rested his left elbow on the armrest and rested his temple on the loosely curled fingers of his hand. His eyes half closed. Harry noticed his Potions Professor had rather lush dark lashes. Headmaster offered them tea. Minerva and Harry accepted. Snape glanced at Albus and almost imperceptibly shook his head no. He interlaced his fingers and rested his hands on top of the knee of his left leg crossed over the right, "female" style. He turned back to watching the small fire.

Headmaster and Minerva exchanged pleasantries while they enjoyed their tea. Harry watched Professor Snape. His face wore its usual unreadable mask. The only difference, his eyes were half closed. Eventually he uncrossed his left leg from his right and crossed his right leg over the left. Finally Headmaster started the meeting. Snape folded his arms across his chest and shifted to pay attention to the Headmaster.

"I assume we would all like to retire sooner than later. I shall endeavor to keep this brief. Severus has requested your presence Minerva in case Harry needs an adult to talk to. In addition, Harry, you are free to floo call Remus if you wish after our discussion." Minerva and Harry nodded. "Harry, I believe I have a solution to your connection with the Dark Lord." "Why is Professor Snape here?" Harry interrupted. "He's part of the solution." Harry and Minerva shared another look.

Minerva was growing impatient. "Well, out with it Albus!" "Very well." Headmaster got up and moved in front of his desk and looked at Harry. "Harry, are you familiar with the marriage bond?" Harry shook his head 'no' and glanced to his Head of House. "When a person marries, a bond is formed. The marriage bond is weak on it's own, but there are ways to make it stronger. I believe if you were bound to an older witch or wizard, they could merge their mind with yours and help you use Occlumency to block the Dark Lord, should he attempt again to enter your dreams. It should also deter anyone who might try to kidnap you." "Kidnap me? Why?" Harry was, no is, so naïve, thought Snape. "There are older wizards and witches who would want to bond with you, so they can become more powerful." "Oh..." Harry's heart was sinking as fast his gut was wrenching. "But, I'm too young to marry, Headmaster." Ten points to Gryffindor. The boy was trying, Severus thought. "Unless a guardian gives his or her consent," Headmaster stated. "But you're my guardian..." Harry drifted off his thought. "A necessary precaution once we learned your relatives were not treating you properly." Harry looked around nervously. "What do I have to do, Headmaster?" 

Harry remembered the night he 'dreamed' he was Nagini and was attacking Arthur Weasley. Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva felt Severus shift in his seat. Minerva jumped out of her chair and nearly screeched at the Headmaster. "Albus, no! You can't mean-" Headmaster raised his left hand to her. "I only ask you hear me out. Harry can say no, but I ask him to think about it overnight." He looked at Harry and gave him a small smile and a wink. Minerva sighed and sat back down, but she threw a quick glance at Severus. For his part he remained impassable. Unmoving, showing no hint of emotion.

"As I was saying, Harry, the marriage bond can be the strongest bond there is. Marriage is the first, albeit weak bond. The bond can be strengthened later if both parties agree. But I believe even a weak bond is better than no bond at all." Harry glanced at his Head of House then back at the Headmaster. "So this marriage will help with my visions." "They should ease considerably," the Headmaster responded. "How does this help my Occlumency?" "That depends on whom you marry," Professor McGonagal interjected and succeeded somehow to *not* look in Snape's direction.

Snape mentally started to count down...5...4...3 "No!" Harry yelled when he finally understood what the Headmaster was trying to say. Harry's jumped up from his seat and continued to yell while backing up. "You said I could say 'no' and I'm saying it! I'm not marrying that git!" Harry bolted for the door but got extremely frustrated when he realized it was locked. No amount of jerking or yanking on the handle or kicking the door was going to get it open. Snape thought he saw the beginning of tears of frustration forming on Harry's defeated features. Though Harry had insulted him, Snape stood and walked toward the Headmaster. Though he spoke to Headmaster, he turned towards Harry and watched his reaction.

"Headmaster, as far as the bond, at a later date if both parties agree it can be broken, correct?" Dumbledore seemed sad, but he nodded and replied "Yes, yes it can." "And the 'marriage' annulled?" Albus nodded again, "as long as it has not been consummated." Harry seemed less in distress hearing this. Albus turned and circled around the corner of his desk to sit in his chair. 

Minerva spoke up. "Is the consummation a requirement?" "In this case it is not," Severus answered. "In addition, Minerva, Mr. Potter," Severus addressed them both, "I will never force Harry to do anything he does not wish to do." Severus faltered and looked away. Before Severus turned Minerva caught his eye and mouthed "Thank You" to him. Snape subtly nodded and turned back to stare unseeing into the fireplace.

Harry was still angry and after collecting his thoughts he whirled around furiously and yelled at the adults. "I still don't like this," Harry huffed. Snape knew what Harry was referring to, so looked at his colleague Minerva and nodded, then turned back to staring at the small fire, folding his hands, left over right in front of him, his head tilted down. Headmaster was looking at his own hands, folded on the ornate desk. Minerva stood up and approached Harry and lightly touched his shoulder. " Mr. Potter, come to my office." The doors opened for her, and Harry followed her out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Approx. 7:30 pm (same day)

Minerva opened door to her office with her wand and ushered Harry inside. With a flick of her wrist her door was closed and locked once again. Minerva took one of the chairs in front of her desk and indicated to Harry to take the other one next to her. "I'm not sure what just happened," Harry said and looked at his Head for explanation. "Headmaster seems to think you'd be more protected if you were married. Besides that, your visions should abate to a degree and you'd also be helping Professor Snape." "How's that?" "If he's bonded to another, it will help him resist when you-know-who calls him." "Oh." Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to help Snape. Harry just had to ask the question that had been gnawing at him.

"Professor, what's consummate ?" Minerva smiled. "It's the first time newlyweds have intercourse." "I'm not sure I like that part of this arrangement." "Professor Snape has promised not to force you." "I'm not sure I follow." Minerva smiled at his naivety. Minerva continued, "Did you see Professor Snape nod to me?" "Umm, I guess I missed that. Sorry I yelled by the way." "Understandable. Harry," Minerva gently touched Harry's shoulder, she hoped in a reassuring way. "Severus and I have known each other a long time. Don't forget he was my student at one time. I think we've come accustomed to each other's hmm, subtle cues, as it were. If you agree to this and it comes to your wedding night, Severus will submit to you if you wish it. Or nothing will happen at all. He's giving control to you." Harry's eyes got big and he breathed "Wow." He suddenly became fascinated with the floor. "Indeed." 

"I'd like to see my friends, now, Professor. I have a big decision to make." "Yes you do. I shall go and fetch them. However, I'd like to suggest you floo call Professor Lupin and invite him to come through. It wouldn't be nice of you to make your decision then spring it on him later. By the way, your decesion is need by tomorrow by this time. The wedding will take place on Saturday. Headmaster will see the proper forms are filed and announcements made. Start asking your mates if they will be your best men. At some point you need to meet with Professor Snape to decide on your vows." Harry was overwhelmed.

"Yes 'm, I'll do floo Professor Lupin while you're gone." Minerva nodded and left. 

Harry threw some powder in the floo and demanded loudly, "Remus Lupin." It seemed like it took a good five minutes for Lupin's head to appear in the fireplace. He looked rumpled. Harry let out a breath. Clearly he'd interrupted something. "Professor, can you step through? I need an adult to talk to." "Can Tonks come?" Harry hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. "Give us five minutes." Harry nodded.

Harry paced nervously. How was he going to get through this? Suddenly mini sandwiches and sweet treats appeared followed by a tea service and pumpkin juice. After Harry observed the bounty of food, the floo flared and Remus and his wife stepped into the room. "Wow. What's all this?" Remus asked eyeing the array of food. "I think Professor McGonagal had the elves get busy." Harry replied. Lupin and Tonks sat on a love seat and poured themselves some tea. "Alright, Harry?" Lupin asked. Just then Minerva ushered in Hermione and Ron. "Shall I give you some privacy?" She asked pointedly looking at Harry. "Actually, I'd like you to stay. I'm not sure I'll get it all right." Minerva nodded and sat down and poured herself some tea.

Harry sat on the sofa with Hermione and Ron. They held hands at one end, while Harry sat at the other. "Harry," Hermione said softly, she and Ron noticing Professor Lupin's presence, "whatever it is we'll help you through it." Everyone nodded. Harry glanced at Professor McGonagal once more then plunged ahead. He told them everything Headmaster told him. About having to marry an older witch or wizard. How the bond could be dissolved after the war was over. His audience visibly relaxed hearing that. "Guys, I don't know what to do." He looked around at his friends and Professors. Lupin shared a look with Tonks. Professor McGonagal examined her nails (must be a Headmaster thing). 

Ron spoke up first. "SOOO mate, you have to marry this older wizard?" Harry nodded. Everyone politely avoided the topic that was on everyone's mind, who is this older wizard? Hermione hoped she could corner him later. She decided to put her two pence in. "Well in ancient times, it was an honor for an older wizard to take on a younger one as an apprentice. They often married to strengthen the magic of the less powerful witch or wizard. Underage marriages were encouraged in that case. You could learn a lot that might help you defeat you-know-who." "I'm not sure I'm ok with this "arrangement" Minerva." Lupin paced a bit and ran his tired hands through his hair.

"Do we know this wizard?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded. "Well?" Lupin prodded. Minerva cut him off. "Since Mr. Potter can still say 'no', it's best if he not say right now." Everyone nodded their understanding. Minerva stood. "Mr. Potter has a lot to think about. Let's head to bed." Minerva saw Remus and Tonks to the floo. Harry asked Hermione to hang back a minute. Ron did too. "Uh, Ron, I need to talk to Mione alone a minute." Ron looked like he was going to protest, but Hermione reassured him it would be ok. 

When Ron stood by the door, waiting, Harry cast a silencing spell around himself and Hermione. "Mione, I'm so embarrassed to ask this, but I need you to research something for me." "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile in her voice. "You've asked me dozens of things. What's so embarrassing?" "Uhm...I don't know how to make love to a man.." "Ooh" Hermione answered, her mouth ending in the shape of an O. Harry rushed on, "I don't know if the wizard has experience in this area either, but I think he just has more experience period. I'd at least like to have an idea of what to do. I'm embarrassed because what you might see. Oh, and by-the-way, I need this from the 'initiator' point of view." "You're leaning toward a yes, then?" She asked. "Yeh, don't tell Ron." "Are you kiddin'? " She glanced at Ron. "He'd have kittens!" They shared a chuckle. "Sure, Harry, I'll see what I can find." "You're the best Mione. Um, I'll hug you when Ron's not around." "So, spill it. Who's the older wizard?" "Mione..." Harry hedged. "Swear you won't tell." "Harry..." Hermione hedged too, but Harry's eyes were pleading. "Alright, I promise." Harry leaned closer and softly spoke one name into her ear.. Hermione's eyes got big. "Ron's still gonna have kittens!" They chuckled but Harry sobered first. "So is Ginny.." Harry ended the silencing spell and the three headed back to their common room. 

Harry and Ron prepared for bed in their dorm. But before Harry could pull the curtains there was Ron, in the way. "So, whatcha thinkin', mate?" "I'm thinkin, yeh." "I guess it helps to know it can get nullified at some point." "Yeh," Harry agreed, "it helps." "Well, g'nite mate." "Ron?" "Yeh, mate?" "Will you be my best man?" "Sure, mate. I'd be upset if you didn't ask me." They shared a brief laugh. "I'm gonna ask 'Mione too." That'll be different, for sure. But we are your best mates." "Yeh. G'nite, Ron."


	2. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning and two reluctant husbands-to-be.

Monday morning, Jan 6th, 1997:

The young men got up on Monday morning and got ready for their day. Harry's day however would be very different. Ron and Harry met Hermione in the common room and they went down to breakfast. Harry tried to be subtle, but he glanced at the Head table. His head of house was there. Snape was not. For some reason he was a tiny bit concerned. "When's the wedding?" Hermione asked. Ron was listening but stuffing his face as usual. "Saturday, if I agree."

Harry stopped cold. For some reason it hadn't been brought into stark light in his mind as at this moment. He ate two bites of his eggs and one slice of bacon which he chewed slowly. Harry contemplated that if he went through with this, he'd be having gay sex on his wedding night. He hoped 'Mione would find something. The thought that Snape might have to talk him through it knowing it was his first time was ludicrous at best. He'd probably laugh Harry right out of the bedroom! "By the way, 'Mione, I've asked Ron to be my best man. I'd like you to stand with me too." Hermione smiled. "I'm honored, Harry. Of course I will. But you might tell the house tonight."

The trio lingered. Before breakfast was quite over, Professor McGonagal approached them. She greeted Ron and Hermione. She looked at Potter, who returned her gaze. "Mr. Potter, our presence is required in the Headmasters office." Harry nodded and got up. He said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his book bag. He followed his Head of House, and after she spoke the password to the gargoyle, he stepped on the spiral stone steps that took them up to the Headmaster's office. The doors were open. They were both surprised that Lupin was there in one of the chairs near the fireplace, but Snape was not present. They took the seats in front of Headmasters desk. He offered them tea. They all accepted and shortly a house elf delivered a tea service. Headmaster started the meeting while they enjoyed their tea.

"Harry, I trust you've had a chance to talk to your friends and some of your Professors." "Yes, sir." "Have you come to a decision?" "Well, almost." Headmaster raised his bushy eyebrows and looked at Lupin who also had his eyebrows raised quizzicaly.

"More questions, Harry?" Headmaster asked. "Just one for now, then another issue." Headmaster nodded. "Go on," he smiled softly and and encouraged Harry to continue. "If I say yes. where will we be married?" "Given the short time frame, here at the castle. Anything else Harry?" "Well...I'd like a wedding contract, in writting. I'd like to ask Professor Snape some things." "Well, that leaves me with the perfect opportunity to relieve our Potions Master of his duties and ask him to come here." Lupin smiled, secretly pleased that Harry thought of this. He had been worried that Snape would overpower the "relationship."

"Hm..Minerva, does Severus have a class now?" "No, not at this hour today." "Office then." Albus walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a small amount of floo powder, but before tossing it in, he said clearly "Potions Master's office." Only after a few seconds Snape's head appeared in the green flame. "Yes Headmaster?" "Ah Severus, would you step through?" "Of course." Just a few seconds more, and Severus was in the Headmaster's office. "Harry has a proposal for you." The old man settled back in his seat. "Recorded, Headmaster." Harry reminded. "Yes, yes, of course." Snape walked closer to Headmaster's desk and waited, looking at Harry. Soon enough an automatic quill appeared with a parchment.

"Ok," Harry started. "I'd like to stay in the boys dorm, at least two nights a week." Snape's face was unreadable, as usual. He also said nothing. Harry barreled on. "I want to go to Hogsmead with my yearmates on Hogsmead weekends. And, I want to play Quiditch."

Headmaster, Harry and Minerva waited for a response from the Potions Master, but when none was forthcoming they looked to him. He was staring, unseeing, lost in thought.

"Severus?" Albus prompted. Snape seemed to shake himself. "Mr. Potter doesn't need my permission to do whatever he wishes to do." Harry was surprised that Snape didn't put up a fight, but he was secretly pleased that he'd seemed to have won a point.

Albus waited a minute, but when Snape walked to the window and didn't continue he urged Severus to respond. "Since Harry made demands of you, Severus, do you have any for him?" Severus looked down for a second but turned to face them, then trained his eyes at each of them intently. 

He spoke softly, "Mr. Potter should practice dueling twice a week, not with me." Harry, Lupin, Minerva and Albus looked at each other. "Mr. Potter should practice Occlumency before retiring each evening to close his mind. I will walk him through a time or two, then he should be able to do so on his own. And if he would be so kind to give up a few hours on Fridays assisting me with making potions, preping or both."

The group, except Severus Harry noticed, looked at him expectantly. Harry appeared to think. Then looked up and nodded. "Seems reasonable." Harry said. "Very good. Severus, Harry, I'd like the two of you to spend some time together the next three days, say after Quidich until almost curfew. Decide where you'd like to honeymoon, plan your trip, start packing, etc." 

"Starting tonight, Headmaster?" Severus asked. 

"Sooner, the better." Albus replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5:15 pm:

Late Monday afternoon with classes done for the day Severus made his way up to the owlery. He chose an older female barn owl, or sometimes called the screech owl. Screech is what she was officially named, but Severus called her Lil. She didn't seem to mind. She trilled very softly and bobbed her head greeting him. The Dark-man always had treats for her, and always petted her gently. He brushed the back of his fingers down her breast feathers several times. She dutifully extended the leg she preferred to carry messages with, so he tied his message to it. He gave her a treat before low and gently speaking her destination to her. She stepped onto the raptor glove on his left arm and he took her to one of the open arched windows. Lil dutifully turned on the raptor glove to face the sunsetting night sky. "Off you go girl, wait for a reply." She gave a soft coo to him and Snape placed his right hand under his left wrist and gave her a bit of a boost off. Snape would have to ask Filch to let him know when Lil returns. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
7:30 pm; Snape's quarters:

A gentle knock sounded on his door. Snape magically marked his place in the book he was reading so it would automatically opent to the page when he next picked it up. He approached his door but it opened automatically when he got to a certain place. It revealed the personage of one, Harry Potter. "Come in, Mr. Potter. Take a seat, anywhere." Harry chose the sofa the PM had been sitting on, however he did choose the opposite end. He also noted the book the young man was carrying. He arched an eyebrow, his hands in front of his waist, fingers interlaced. "Homework, Mr. Potter?" "Yes Professor. I hope you don't mind." Snape shook his head. How were they going to "get to know each other," if Potter had no intention of talking. Snape sighed softly. This "marriage" was going to be a farce. He sat down and picked up the book he had been reading.

After 30 minuets or so, Harry closed his school book, apparently finishedhis homework. He looked over at his PM. He seemed absorbed in the book, his chin resting on his left hand, fingers curled, his legs crossed. Harry couldn't pinpoint it, but the PM looked, dare he think it? Sexy, with his close fitting pants, his coat unbuttoned. "Professor, can I have something to drink?" Without looking up, Snape answered, but not without correcting him first. "May I, Mr. Potter. 'Can I' expresses ability. You have that, obviously. 'May I' expresses permission." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be married to the most hated professor at Hogwarts. He's probably going to correct *everything* I say and do! Damn, I hope this rediculous excuse for a marriage will be over soon," Harry thought. Harry pulled up one foot and tucked it under his opposite leg, determined not to ask again *correctly*. 

Snape felt, rather than looked when he felt Harry move. He looked up from his book and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to be wed to a 15 year old dunderhead. Grand.." he thought. Didn't even take his trainers off before getting my sofa dirty, Snape thought. "Mimsy," Snape spoke to the air. A soft pop sounded and an aged female house elf appeared. "Potions Master need Mimsy?" Harry couldn't help smiling. She wore, sort of, a maid's outfit. "Mimsy, this is Mr. Harry Potter." The elf turned to Harry and did a sort of curtsy. "Mimsy pleased to meet Mr. Harry Potter, sir." "Just Harry," he said to the cute elf, smiles in his voice. "Mimsy pleased to meet Just Harry, sir." Harry couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn the PM had a brief smile on his face. Snape leaned forward, a little closer to the elf, notably who did not flinch. "If 'Just Harry' calls you Mimsy, you will treat him as if he were me." Mimsy curtsied. "Tell her what you wish to have, Mr. Potter."

"Can I have,-" Snape shot him a disapproving glance. "May I have some hot chocolate?" Mimsy was about to snap her fingers, but Snape stopped her. "I think Mr. Potter might appreciate it made the old fashioned way." "Ooh, Mimsy not know that way..." The old elf wrung her hands and looked down, clearly distressed. "I'll show you," Harry pipped up. Mimsy looked at the PM who nodded. Harry stood up and she took his hand. 


	3. Obfuscation and Blatant Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday mid-afternoon and late night. Malfoy gets detention!

Potions class was going at it's usual pace. After admonishing students to pay attention to the additional instructions on the board he set them to work. About half-way through the class, per usual, Snape did his walk through and examined the contents of students cauldrons. He only made mild criticisms to a few of the students. As it was double potions, he instructed the students to turn off their fires and put their cauldrons in stasis and gave them a 15 minute break.

"That was odd," Hermione noted as she peeled a banana on their break. Harry non-chalantly shrugged. But for once Ron was on the uptake. "Yeh, he usually only gives us a 10 minute break." "And he's usually over-critical of our work.." Hermione mused. Harry shrugged again. He couldn't think of what to say.

Back in class everyone knew what to do. They took their cauldrons out of stasis, fired them up and continued with their work. Snape had his "red" quill in his hand. The quill itself wasn't red, but the ink on the nib was. That could only mean he was marking and grading. Probably fourth years work.

Suddenly Snape's voice could be heard. Everyone usually stopped their work and stopped their chatter. Professor did not like to raise his voice. "Mr. Malfoy, is there some reason you are away from your workstation?" WTF Draco wondered. Damn! The man hadn't even looked up! "Uhh, yes sir.." Malfoy, nervous, hedged. Snape continue marking. Hearing Draco's voice close to her, Hermione jumped and spun around just in time to see him stuff something in his pants pocket. She glared at him a few seconds then went back to her work.

Snape placed the "red" quill in the red ink pot. He folded his hands on his desk. "Do tell," he drawled at Draco. Harry tried to stiffle a smile. "Umm, I wanted to talk to Ms. Granger." Well he did, sort of! Snape cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "About what, Mr. Malfoy?" Ron finally took notice of the situation. He was not happy. Draco was looking sheepish and now stuffed both his hands down both pants pockets. "I'd rather not say." He almost added "godfather" at the end, but reigned in his tongue.

"Up here, Mr. Malfoy." Snape glared at the rest of the class. "Get back to work!" He barked. He motioned Malfoy to come around the desk. He turned to face Draco. He held his left hand low and opened his palm. His dark eyes never leaving Draco's face. When his godson hesitated he wiggled his fingers suggesting Malfoy had better deliver what he was hiding. Draco pulled out the herb and deposited into his godfathers hand. Snape ghosted Draco with a smile and said for the class benefit, "A rose, Draco?"

Hermione nearly dropped the vial she was decanting into. Ron was having kittens and Harry turned away, covering his eyes with one hand and no longer trying to hide his amusment, but trying not to laugh outright. Snape dumped the sprig of rosemary in a lower desk drawer. "I would normally assign detention with myself, however I am otherwise engaged this evening. I will be informing Madam Hooch you will miss your Saturday Quiditch practise, as you will be spending it in detention with Mr. Filtch."

Draco was flabbergasted and frozen in place. His godfather gave him detention! And took him away from his team! Snape never punished his snakes. "Mr. Malfoy, I see that you read the instructions on the board, but you misinterpreted the intent. If this herb had made it to Ms. Granger's cauldron, there might have been disastrous results. I will not tolerate any students willfully harming another in my class. Get back to work." Draco decided not to argue and moved quickly back to his workstation.

Hermione caught Harry's eye and mouthed, "talk later." He noded to her. 

Snape was distant the rest of the class, seeming absorbed in his grading. About 15 minutes before end of class he made his usual announcement. "Time to decant your product, label them. Put them on my desk. I will be examining your cleansing efforts in five minutes." He approved most students. A few he shook his head, who then placed their cauldrons by the large deep sink that would be washed by students in detention.

"A word after class Mr. Potter." Harry startled a little, but nodded to Snape.

After class, most of the students shuffled out. Except Draco, who couldn't get away fast enough. Harry held back until the students were gone and then approached Snape. Harry still had a little smile on his face. Snape's head was down, quill in his right hand, resting his temple on his left curled fingers. "Found that funny, did you, Mr. Potter?" Harry wasn't sure of his feelings. Growing respect? "Actually, I thought it was brilliant," Harry replied honestly. Snape put the quill in it's pot, and folded his hands on the desk and gazed at Harry a few seconds. "Since we are being forced to spend time together, you could drop a change of clothes in my quarters before practice. Afterward you may use my shower and change. Oh, bring some homework to work on." Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll be there." Harry still was having trouble with the word "Sir". "Off you go then." Harry hurried to his dorm and changed for Quiditch, then went to the great hall to have dinner with his mates. Snape eyed them briefly as they filed out of the hall to go to practice.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discusions.

Monday Evening

Harry finished his practice and bid his friends good night. He walked quickly to Snape's quarters and rapped twice and then entered. Snape was reading by the fire. Harry nodded to him. Snape turned a page. "We've been summoned. Kindly shower and change." "Headmaster?" Snape had returned his attention to the book, but nodded to Harry, then crossed his legs. Harry trotted off to the loo, but wondered again how Snape could look so sexy doing that. Shedding his clothes in the chair on the "left" side of the bed. Then stepped into the loo to shower. Snape smiled at Harry's thought regarding his crossed legs.

No legilimens needed. Much. When the water stopped Snape closed the book he really wasn't paying attention to any more. Harry entered the sitting area. He had on jeans and a pale blue button down shirt. Snape moved to stand in front of Harry and touched his arm just above the elbow. He brushed Harry's damp unrully hair into place, somewhat, with his other hand. They left in silence, Harry folowing a step or two behind Snape. Not that he meant to. The man had incredibly long legs. Harry's thoughts drifted again. He wondered if on their wedding night he'd get to feel those long legs wrapped around him. This time Snape smirked.

When they got to the gargoyle, Snape said "Honeycomb bar." Snape and Harry wondered if the old man was on a candy bar kick now. They only had to stand in front of the grand doors a few seconds, then they parted to grant them entrance. "Harry! Severus!" The Headmaster greeted them heartily behind his desk. Snape took the wingback closest to the fire. Harry took the other one in front of Headmaster's desk. "How are my two grooms-to-be?" Snape didn't answer. "Yours?" Snape thought. "Ok," Harry answered.

"So Severus, have you thought about a best man?" "I've sent an owl to the Malfoy's, but no reply yet," Severus answered. "I will have to ask Draco to be a groomsman as well." "Ah, well Harry, that means you will need two groomsmen as well-" "What!" Harry exploded. "Why does he get to decide how many I have!?" Severus was surprised it took this long for Harry to explode. Albus tried to placate the young man. "Harry, these days I don't there's any set rules." Albus glanced at Severus, who had his legs crossed and was propping his chin on curled fingers. "Good!" Harry said defiantly. "Mr. Potter," Severus gently interjected, "I would think Ms. Granger might like to be part of your wedding party." Harry paused a minute. He'd completely forgotten about Hermione! Leave it to the git to bring him back to focus. "Sure," Harry looked at the Headmaster avoiding looking at the Potions Master. "I haven't asked her yet." "You will have time in the morning at breakfast." Albus stated. "Breakfast? I thought I was sleeping in the dorm tonight." Harry almost sounded pleading. "You can," Albus started, "but I had hoped the two of you would spend time getting to know each other." "No, no, no, no." Harry was inching forward to the edge of the seat. Severus thought he was going to bolt. 

"Mr. Potter, perhaps if you'd consider keeping your groomsmen to ten, would that suit you?" Harry thought a second. Was Snape actually being nice to him? "Sure." Harry tried sounding like an adult. Severus stood and interlaced his fingers in front of his waist. "Albus, your floo is connected to all in Hogwarts?" "Yes," Albus reluctantly conceeded. Severus turned to face Harry. "You may floo to your common room, Mr. Potter." Harry felt a bit confused. When he walked through the floo, Hermione was sitting near the fireplace with a book and her legs curled under her. "Harry!" "Hi, Mione." Harry sat down heavily accross from her. "Harry?" "I think I was just in the middle of a power play. Umm..I think I was the rope."


End file.
